


That Kind of Thing

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Outsiders
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has history with Roy and Ollie. Roy wants to know more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kind of Thing

Roy was fixing the Pequod when Grace cornered him. "I need more fantasy material," she said. "Tell me more about you and Dick."

Roy looked up at her from flat on his back. "Turnabout's fair play."

Grace tapped his spanner against her palm thoughtfully. "Not telling you about Anissa," she said. "Girl'd die of embarrassment if she found out. Who are you interested in?"

"Tell me the possibilities."

Grace snorted. "It'd take too long. How about this cute little chick I had the other week, singer in some crappy band?"

Roy shook his head. "How about Green Arrow?"

Grace smiled.


End file.
